Facilitating a user to configure settings of a computer game is generally known in the art. Conventionally, an interface is provided to the user to configure certain settings, such as 3D graphics, rendering detail, audio quality, or selective content in the game. For example, a settings interface is typically provided to the user on conventional systems to enable the user to turn on or off 3D graphical effects in a computer game. The user may configure such a feature of the computer game based on the user's knowledge of the conventional systems. As an improvement, some conventional systems only present game features that are supported by the systems. For example, in those systems, if the graphics processing unit (GPU) employed by the systems lack 3D graphics processing capability, the systems do not present an option for the user to turn on 3D graphics effects feature of game in the settings interface.
Assigning a device profile to a computer device based on the client device capabilities is generally known in the art. The conventional techniques typically determines a set of device capabilities of a client device at a predetermined time, e.g., at the startup of the client device. The conventional techniques then matches the determined set of device capabilities of the client device to a predefined device profile that includes this set of device capabilities; and assigns the matched device profile to the client device.